Living in Sin
by nicolis
Summary: Drarry Dulce Drarry Songfic de la canción de BonJovi Para los amantes del Drarry. Sus comentarios seran bien recibidos


_**VIVIENDO EN PECADO**_

_**Living In Sin**_

_No necesito una licencia_

_Ni firmar ningún papel_

_Y no necesito un cura_

_Para que me diga que eres Mío_

_No necesito diamantes_

_No necesito una novia nueva_

_Solo necesito que tu baby,_

_Me mires a los ojos_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez que tus ojos me podrían mirar como lo haces ahora, creo que no hubiera dudado en tratarlo igual que a Lockhard, hay tanto amor y tanta ternura en tu mirada, que ya no puedo describirla como "de hielo", la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa, Merlín… se detuvo mi corazón por un segundo. Siempre soñé con que alguna vez alguien me querría a mi, si a mí por ser Harry… solo Harry. No "el niño que vivió" que lo único que hace es recordarme que yo viví, pero mis padres no… fuiste el único que después de todo lo que paso con el final de la guerra se preocupo por mis ojos, mi corazón y el dolor de todos los que ya no estaban. Nadie lo sabía, se que mis amigos, como los tuyos, algo intuían, es que era inevitable, buscar tu mirada, sonreírte, mirar tu boca y pensar en lo realmente suave que es… se que para muchos puede ser patético, pero una vez Remus me lo dijo… "cuando realmente encuentres a alguien especial, pensaras que vas a reventar de tanto sentir…"

_Se que la están pasando mal_

_Y que tu papá no lo aprueba_

_Pero no necesito que tu papá_

_Nos diga que debemos hacer_

Cuando pensamos que todo lo malo se había acabado, que ahora éramos libres y ya no necesitaba esconderte "por tu bien" (que todavía escucho tus gritos recordándome que también sabías lo tuyo de artes oscuras), cuando iba a gritarle al mundo que eras mío y que nadie nos separaría… decidimos contárselo primero a los mas cercanos, no se merecían saberlo de otra manera… Sirius, nunca pensé que lo aceptaría, siii… se que no podría negarse después de años de su relación con Remus, pero pensé que por ser un Malfoy todo se pondría difícil, pero por ese lado Merlín estuvo conmigo, recordó que también eras un Black y que eso talvez "pondría un poco de clase en mi forma de vestir y bla bla bla…" no sé que tienen tu y Sirius con mis jeans…

Pasaron dos días sin tener noticias tuyas…

con Ron y Mione… los chicos me miraron con cara de ya lo sabíamos, a la que llamaba mi familia, lo único que les interesaba era verme feliz, eso me tranquilizaba, pero tu no estabas, no enviabas mensajes ni recibías correspondencia, todas mis cartas eran devueltas sin abrir, entre en desesperación. Sirius pensó que fue una entretención para ti, una forma de librarte de problemas por que estabas con "el niño que vivió", después de eso ya no pude más… lloré como un niño abrazado a Remus, (creo que las palabras de Sirius le costaron varios días de sofá…) y me prometió que averiguaríamos que pasaba, para tratar de solucionar algo mi padrino contacto a Andrómeda, ella después de la afortunada desaparición de Bella, retomo su trato y convivencia con su hermana Narcisa. Por ella supimos que tu padre te tenía encerrado y eso la tenía realmente mal, ya que cada vez que ella te veía lo único que le pedías era " dile a Harry que le amo… " ella no sabía que hacer, por un lado odiaba verte sufrir, pero a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que sucedieron por la ceguera de tu padre a seguir a ese demonio… siempre obedeció las instrucciones de Lucius, no quería ni pensar lo que sucedería si le desobedecía esta vez. Pero igual que para todo gestante, es insoportable ver el sufrimiento de su hijo, recurrió a Sirius y le contó lo que sucedía, Draco no comía, apenas duerme y todo lo que hace es llorar… y entonces dijo "eso" las palabras que hicieron que el Slytherin que vive en mi gritara de ira y dolor… "y eso en SU ESTADO no le hace bien…"

_Se que hay un millón de preguntas_

_Que podría preguntar de nuestras vidas_

_Pero solo necesito una respuesta_

_Para poder pasar la noche_

Merlín… luchaste a mi lado, esquivaste maldiciones, la maldita de Bella te siguió, pienso que si no fuera por Theo ya no estarías conmigo, eso me hizo reaccionar, ellos sabían Pan, Blaise y Theo, ellos lo sabía y me lo ocultaron, Tú no me lo dijiste, sabías cual sería mi reacción.

Cuando Mione se entero de esta maravillosa peculiaridad de los magos, cuando supo que era arriesgado y algo mágico de verdad ya que solo el sentimiento verdadero podría lograrlo, estuvo comentándolo mucho tiempo, para nosotros criados entre muggles era inconcebible pensar en que un hombre pudiera gestar vida, pero los magos con la fuerza y el poder del amor lo podían hacer.

Ahora, recuerdo antes de la batalla final, te abrasé y dije que no importaba que sucediera siempre estaría a tu lado, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me dijiste, "siempre tendré un poco de tu esencia conmigo, pero… necesito que vuelvas por nosotros…". Pensé que te referías a nosotros, tú y yo, no pensé que ya seríamos tres…

_Baby ¿Puedes decirme a que lugar pertenecemos?_

_Yo le llamo amor, ellos le llaman vivir en el pecado_

_¿Somos tú y yo o solo el mundo en el que vivimos?_

_Yo digo que vivimos de amor, ellos que vivimos en pecado_

Al día siguiente de enterarme de que pronto tendría un hijo… Merlín pronto tendría alguien más por quien luchar y salir victorioso… , le dije a Sirius y Remus que estaría con Mione averiguando más cosas a cerca de la gestación mágica, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo por que era necesario distraerme en algo, ellos tratarían de ayudar a Narcisa para que hablara con Lucius y hacerlo entender. Yo salí de casa y me encontré con mis amigos y tus amigos... ellos sabían como era tu casa, y me dijeron donde era posible que tu padre te tuviera retenido, igual supe donde estaba tu habitación porque según Pansy "me niego a pensar que su padre sabiendo su estado lo tenga en una mazmorra"

_¿Está bien que nuestros padres_

_Peleen casi todas las noches?_

_Rezan por el perdón de dios_

_Cuando apagan las luces_

_O usan anillos de diamantes_

_Cuando su corazón está hecho de piedra_

_Puedes hablar sin decir nada_

_Permanecen juntos pero están solos_

Al llegar a la mansión extendí mi magia para vencer las protecciones, me extraño que no se dieran cuenta, al llegar a la entrada escuche la discusión que tenían tus padres

- Lucius, por Circe es tu hijo… siempre tratando de agradarte, siempre cumpliendo tus caprichos sin importar si era lo que realmente quería… es tu sangre… - la voz de tu madre se quebró en llanto.

- No hables de sangre Cissa, él no respetó eso, no es posible que piense que puede venir aquí y decirme que está enamorado de ese mestizo… y mezcla nuestra sangre nuestro linaje que entre Malfoy y Black son legendarios… para darme un nieto mestizo…- la voz de tu padre no denotaba ni asco ni desprecio, pero si dolor y desengaño - esa aberración jamás debió de gestarse, pero aún se puede solucionar.

El grito de tu madre me puso en alerta, yo no había reaccionado estaba en shock por lo que escuché… entonces no pude contenerme, de un golpe entre en el salón donde estaban

Narcisa se sobresalto con el golpe, y vi en sus ojos un alivio al verme, pero en cambio tu padre ufff, si alguna vez dude de las cosas que me contaste de él, ahora todo estaba claro.

- Que haces en mi casa – el odio en cada palabra era como hielo que corta en punzadas – no tienes derecho a entrar sin ser invitado.

- Lamento discrepar señor Malfoy, pero vengo a buscar algo que es mío y usted retiene contra su voluntad – en ese momento todo lo que demostraba era tan diferente al temor que tenía, tal como me dijo Blaise "es un maldito loco cuando algo no sale como él lo espera, por eso nosotros estaremos afuera esperando" y realmente lo agradecía.

- Como te atreves… tu fuiste la perdición de mi hijo, tu jamás debiste acercarte a él…ahora llora, y es débil, depende de alguien, él que siempre fue independiente y orgulloso de ser un sangre pura… tú eres el culpable de que perdiera a MI hijo... – ese tono era de derrota.

_¿O es correcto abrazarte_

_Y besarte en los labios para desearte buenas noches?_

_Dicen que la promesa es para siempre_

_Si firmas en la línea punteada_

- Usted es el único culpable de perder a su hijo, el no necesitaba ordenes, necesitaba amor. Yo lo amo, no por ser orgulloso y sangre pura, lo amo por ser como es él alguien en quien puedo confiar mi vida, y no se equivoque en esto, el no es débil y eso usted debiera saberlo, para que un mago pueda gestar un niño debe ser poderoso y fuerte, Draco puede ser muchas cosas pero ¿débil?... jamás.

Aprovechando el silencio en el que quedo el salón, mire a tu madre, ella lentamente se había ido acercando a las escaleras y estaba a mitad de ellas cuando me miró, yo lo sabía ella me estaba señalando él camino. Tú padre parecía no entender lo que sucedía era como si estuviera analizando en que se había equivocado… estaba con la mirada perdida, pase a su lado y seguí a tu madre por las escaleras (resultó que Pan tenía razón y estabas confinado a tu habitación).

_Baby ¿Puedes decirme a que lugar pertenecemos?_

_Yo le llamo amor, ellos le llaman vivir en el pecado_

_¿Somos tú y yo o solo el mundo en el que vivimos?_

_Yo digo que vivimos de amor, ellos que vivimos en pecado_

Narcisa se quedó en la escala, por si Lucius reaccionaba y subía detrás de mí, yo volví a desplegar mi magia para encontrarte, pero sentí algo extraño, algo nuevo, era suave como un llamado, entonces me di cuenta… por primera vez sentí a mi bebé, el me llevó hasta ti. No sabía si un simple hechizo serviría para abrir, pero…

- Harry? – tu voz sonaba incrédula, pero me sentiste y eso fue increíble. Con solo mi necesidad de abrir esa puerta, esta cedió, y allí estabas habían sido unas semanas pero era como si no te hubiera visto en años. De pronto estabas en mis brazos,

- Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que no te vería jamás, pensé que debía de habértelo dicho, pero no quería que sintieras mas presión sobre ti – no parabas de hablar, era como si tuvieras que decirlo todo de una sola vez y temblabas, como aquella noche en que la lluvia nos sorprendió en una escapada a Hogsmeade (no odiaste tanto la ropa húmeda como la poción para la gripe). No pude evitarlo te besé y dejaste de balbucear y respondiste mi beso, y ese pequeño revoltoso también sintió ese beso, puse una mano en tu vientre, y allí estaba reconociéndome y tomando un poco de mi magia (Mione me lo dijo, que eso era lo que mas podía debilitar a Draco la falta de magia del otro padre)

_Yo le llamo amor, ellos le llaman vivir en el pecado_

_Vivir en el pecado_

_No se por donde empezar_

_No se a donde pertenecemos_

_Viviendo en el pecado_

Te abracé y te hice caminar a mi lado, vimos a tu madre aún en la escalera, eso para mí era una buena señal, quería decir que tu padre seguía en el salón, pero para tu madre eso no era así. Nos acercamos al salón y Lucius estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, absorto en la contemplación de las llamar, quizás buscando una explicación para todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Señor Malfoy? – levantó la vista y fijó su mirada en nosotros, te aferraste a mí y por instinto tu mano se poso en tu vientre, sus ojos fueron hasta esa mano – solo quiero decirle que mi hijo, su nieto, tiene en su sangre las tres más antiguas estirpes de magos, los Malfoy, los Black y los Potter, y tiene también la sangre de una mujer que dio su vida por proteger a su hijo, no sé de qué no podría sentirse orgulloso.

- Padre, mi hijo no es una aberración, mi hijo… tu nieto es un ser maravilloso que quiero que esté orgulloso de decir que eres su abuelo y eso se lo voy a enseñar yo, con caricias y besos, no con hechizos y maldiciones. Aunque no lo creas realmente te amo.

Merlín… te ame más aún después de eso, y el pensaba que eras débil?

&

Un Draco en pijama y con rastros de sueño en sus ojos, apareció en la puerta del estudio, y observo durante unos minutos a "su" Harry que estaba inclinado sobre un pergamino anotando y pensando, la verdad es que llevaba varios días en esa actitud, cada vez que podía se escapaba al estudio. Decidió acercarse y ver que robaba tanta atención.

Harry sintió sus manos resbalar por sus hombros y cruzar sobre su pecho y luego ese delicioso tono que indicaba que "tenía sueño y note tu ausencia", cerca (maravillosamente cerca) de su oído.

- ¿Qué escribes?, es tarde y deberías tratar de dormir, mañana debemos comprar las cosas de Jeimsy.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa al imaginar la cara de horror de su hijo si llegaban a llamarlo así en público.

- Draco, recuerda que no debes llamarle así delante de sus amigos

- Siiii, ya lo sé, pero siempre ha sido nuestro Jeimsy – y allí estaba ese adorable pucherito que le hace sentir como un adolescente enamorado otra vez – que tenga once años y vaya a Hogwarts no quiere decir que deje de serlo. Me vas a decir que escribes?

Ok, Harry sabía cuando una batalla estaba perdida y quiso explicar que era lo que hacía, perooo…

- Jeimsy… - Draco arqueando su ceja al estilo Malfoy – esta bien yo también tendré que cuidarme de decirle así y borra esa sonrisa- Harry se acerca y abraza a Draco y trata de borrar con un beso esa sonrisa, que no le molesta pero si le provoca.

- Bien, señor Potter y que sucede con James?- la verdad es que a Draco siempre le ha gustado provocar a Harry – espero que no este pidiendo detalles del dichoso mapa, te dije que ese mapa lo tendría cuando tuviera por lo menos quince años no quiero que tenga problemas antes.

- Oye, el mapa sirve para evitar problemas… pero no es eso lo que estoy haciendo, encontró el álbum que tengo de mis padres y de nuestros años de estudiante, y quiere que le escriba como nos conocimos y como fue cuando nació.

- Pero si eso se lo hemos contado siempre, mi padre creo que le ha dicho un montón de veces que no se puede juzgar a la gente por el pasado de su familia pero si por sus propias acciones, algo que va en contra del antiguo precepto Malfoy de que la pureza lo es todo, pero de eso me encargo yo de chinchar a mi padre – y vuelve a aparecer esa sonrisa, que debiera estar patentada.

- Dice que quiere leerlo en el tren, y en las noches para no extrañarnos tanto, en realidad pienso que tiene miedo de la selección de casas, piensa que tu te enojaras si el Griffindor y que yo me enojare si es Slytherin.

- Cariño, con la manía de decir que "fue Lyli" cuando todos sabemos que fue él, y eso de que el espejo de su habitación esta encantado para alabar lo apuesto que amaneció hoy, definitivamente tu hijo es un Sly.

- Si y también por el hecho de que es tramposo, y el pequeño detalle de que es el único de mis hijos que habla parsel.

- Puede que no sea el único – Draco se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar fuera del estudio.

- Pero si Lyli, no lo habla ya traté de…- oh oh eso fue… no – Draco, cariño hay algo que deba saber…?

- Hay algo que creo que ya sabes… Te amo.- Cierra la puerta del estudio y deja a Harry con una maravillosa sensación en el pecho.

Antes de correr detrás de Draco, toma la pluma y escribe al final del pergamino que se llevara Jeimsy:

Hijo, todo lo que resulta del amor, no puede ser ni pecaminoso ni una aberración, todo lo que resulta del amor, es AMOR y no se necesitan ni permisos ni licencias… solo amor.

FIN


End file.
